Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:7434:23BB:FD07:9DCB-20190705202640
Blue nervously redid his ponytail as he waited for his turn to go onstage. Luna had gone absolutely bonkers over meeting her internet friend (who was actually quite cute) and they'd almost missed the audition opening. He was pretty thankful that the auditions were in alphabetical order by first name, so a lot of the pressure of waiting was off. The same could not be said for Swordtail. "WhenIwasayoungboymyfathertookmeintothecity," Swordtail mumbled, "Tooseeamarchingband---" "You're distracting him," Luna hissed, elbowing him. "Sing it in your head." "Blue De Silva?" the drama coach called. "Your turn." Patting down his hair, Blue scampered onstage. "Um, hi," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm Blue. I... I actually don't know what part I want yet, but the song I'm going to be singing is A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman." One of the girls in the audience---the one with the light green hair and leaf tattoos---gave him a thumbs-up. He waved back, then stepped up to the mic. "I close my eyes and I can see / a world that's waiting up for me," he sang. "That I call my own / Through the dark, through the door / a place where no one's gone before / but it feels like home..." People were nodding and smiling. That seemed like a good sign. "They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy / They can say, they can say I've lost my mind / I don't care, I don't care if they call me crazy / We can live in a world that we design..." Blue caught the eye of Luna's internet friend---no, Cricket, that was her name---and they both smiled and blushed slightly. He almost lost track of the song, but jumped into the chorus just in time. "Cause every night I lie in bed / the brightest colors fill my head / A million dreams are keeping me awake! / I think of what the world could be / a vision of the one I see / A million dreams are all it's gonna take! / Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make..." (Time skip; Cricket POV) Cricket's mind was still reeling over Blue's audition. She'd heard Luna sing before, and she was pretty good, but God, Blue was amazing. He was probably going to end up being the Baker, or Cinderella's prince at the very least. Her own audition had gone over ok---she'd sung Gravity by Sara Brailles, and the drama coach seemed to like it. Click pretty much nailed hers, especially for someone who barely even tried. "Hey." She looked next to her and saw Blue smiling at her. "Oh! H-hey." "Your audition was really good. You're totally going to get the Baker's Wife at least. Maybe even the Witch." "I wasn't half as good as you were, come on." Blue blushed. "Are you kidding? I almost threw myself off during the first chorus." "I didn't even notice," Cricket admitted. "I'm the one who screwed up, honestly." "No, you did fine! Honest." "Really, I didn't---" All of the lights in the auditorium clicked out. Cricket looked around blindly until she spotted the girl with leaf tattoos in the light booth. How the heck did she get up there? I could've sworn that she was in her seat before... The tattooed girl turned on one of the spotlights, lighting up the girl on the stage. Cricket was pretty sure the set of stairs and raised platform hadn't been on there before. "I'm Sundew Ramirez, I'm auditioning for the Witch, and the song I'm doing is Bury a Friend by Billie Eilish," she introduced. "Special thanks to Willow for helping me set this up and rehearse and everything... here we go." Music started playing---and once Sundew started singing, Cricket knew exactly who was going to be the Witch. (Time skip; Sundew POV) "For the debt I owe / gotta sell my soul / 'cause I can't say no, no I can't say no / Then my limbs all froze / and my eyes won't close / and I can't say no, no I can't say no!" Now that she was onstage, the steps were much easier to do. The awestruck faces of the people in the audience definitely helped. And there was of course Willow grinning up at her from the light booth. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved when she finally finished. No more spending nights practicing when she could've been planning---''or calling my parents,'' Sundew realized, with a slight jolt of guilt. They'd probably want to know all about it. "You were amazing," Willow whispered as Sundew sat back down. "I almost couldn't keep up with you." "How did you get to the booth and back so fast?" Sundew asked. Willow shrugged. "I'm naturally quick. When it's my turn, I'll probably be on the stage before you can even blink." "Are you bragging? Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?" "Well, I can't be as down-to-earth as you, can I?" Willow teased, shoving her. Sundew really hoped she wasn't blushing. "Hey guys, what's up?" the guy on stage called. "I'm Swordtail, I'm auditioning for an important part, and the song I'm singing is Welcome To The Black---" Half of the auditorium went absolutely bonkers. Sundew sighed and slumped down in her seat. "Looks like we're going to be here a while." --------------------- I'm really sorry I haven't been posting much lately, but I promise that I'll try and post more often. Next chapter, we'll be checking back in on the DoD and Jade Winglet, and I maaaaaay or may not have something special planned... we shall see! Also, just a clarification: when I said two male Pyrrhian characters, I meant that I'm willing to include some of your characters in this. I just need names, tribes, and personality for this, though looks would also be ok. You guys have been really supportive, and I just thought I might return the favor by giving your characters a chance to shine. I hope you liked this chapter ok, and I will post more as soon as I can! (Sorry if this one is shorter than the others...) ---Starry the NightWIng